


Blanket of Night

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Secret love, Smut, equalist Asami, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: In the darkness, secrets are concealed. In the darkness, Asami is free to do what she wants. In the darkness, it is safe from prying eyes. Only to a certain extent, though...





	Blanket of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Regards to Hóng Sen’nō Icarus at the end.

Asami held her breath, blocking the scent of garbage and piss that lingered in the musty air. Her high heels stepped over rotten leftovers from trashy fast food restaurants, left on the side for the scavengers to eat. As she made her way down this alleyway, away from the formal party being held in the prestigious building belonging to some high class citizen of Republic City, she left the eyes of her fellow comrades to disappear into the darkness that didn’t discriminate against anyone. Benders. Non-benders. Equalist. Anti-Equalist. The Avatar. The darkness that thrived between the buildings of the Republic City gladly invited anyone who entered. The secrets were concealed inside. Only those who wish to reveal will make this darkness dangerous to those who wish to conceal.

 

Heavy but slow footsteps echoed in Asami’s ear, following her as she made her way through the alleyway. There was a lot of trust involved, too many lives in danger. Each step that Asami took, pushing forward in the blanket of the darkness - gifted by night- only rewarded her with the anxiety of being caught. The danger that surrounded Asami, the risk, was suffocating. Yet, Asami continued to walk. Excited, she did.

 

_ Destroy the Avatar. _

 

_ Benders are responsible for your mother’s death. _

 

_ Benders only pose a risk to us, innocent citizens, and if they continue to thrive, what would happen to us?  _

 

_ Benders need to just disappear. _

 

_ Asami, never trust a bender. Never. _

 

So many commands plagued Asami’s mind. Don’t do this, Asami. Do this, Asami. Hey, Omega, go mate with a non-bender Alpha. Don’t mate with a bender, they will only use you. Just follow your orders, Asami. Listen to your father.

 

When did Asami start ignoring those commands? When did the voices stop haunting her choices? When did Asami start thinking that benders aren’t so bad afterall? 

 

She wondered, as she finally got past the disgusting alleyway and into an open area, how her mother would have thought of her at this moment. The industrial buildings that surrounded her were abandoned or unused. No one would find her here. No one would question why she is here. Heck, no one questioned Asami Sato. Her father is a well known Equalist agent, she was the pretty daughter that came with him. 

 

Asami looked around the open space. Her green eyes found an abandoned mattress. The same one that she secretly placed in this area during the daylight hours. It was covered in a dark blue blanket that she found in the back of her closet. This wasn’t entirely sanitary but she really didn’t have much of an option. This is the best luxury she could get in her situation. 

 

_ “Father, I’m leaving early.” Asami said, finishing her fizzing non-alcoholic apple cider. _

 

_ “Tired?” Hiroshi says, handing Asami her handbag. “Do you want to drive home? I can catch a ride with someone else.” _

 

_ “There’s no need, father.” Asami says, kissing her father on the cheek. “I can get home myself.” _

 

_ Hiroshi dug into his jacket pocket, pulling the car keys out and offering it to Asami. A bit insistent. She waved her hand to decline. “Oh? Are you going to catch a ride?” _

 

_ “Yes, I was thinking of asking the Lieutenant for a ride home.” She says. _

 

_ Hiroshi hummed in delight. “He is a worthy Alpha, Asami. I approve.” _

 

_ Asami nods her head, concealing the blank stare she held with a small smile. “Yes, he is.” _

 

_ “Well, don’t let this old man stop you.” Hiroshi smiles. He raises his hand to attract the attention of the Lieutenant, who wasn’t very far away. He promptly complied, lightly jogging to the Sato members. He bows before Hiroshi. _

 

_ “Yes?” He says. _

 

_ “Lieutenant, would it be too much trouble to give my daughter a ride home?” Hiroshi says. “She’s had a hard working day so she request to go home to rest.” _

 

_ Lieutenant, with a small blush on his cheeks, says, “I would be honored, Hiroshi. We can leave whenever you like, Miss Sato.” _

 

_ “Now, if you don’t mind.” Asami says, giving the Lieutenant a false smile. He bows his head and offers his arm. Asami takes it, smiling at her father, and left the party with the Lieutenant.  _

 

Asami fiddled with her fingers. The sensation of the heat off of the Lieutenant’s body was still there. Her fingers felt a bit sore from hours of writing and drawing. Not too long ago, those fingers dug into the specific points of the Lieutenant’s body, knocking him out. Of course, she didn’t do it alone.

 

The heavy footsteps stopped. Asami didn’t need to turn around. Her heart beated faster as each single second past. The footsteps proceeded with hasten steps. Warm and broad arms wrapped around Asami’s waist, a delicious heat coated the backside of the Omega, and gentle lips kissed along her exposed neck. Asami moaned into the direct contact, leaning her head back to relish in the attention, her hands reaching back to tangle her tired fingers into long brown locks. With a sweet voice, Asami says, “I was happy to have received your message this morning, but this is the third time this week. We are literally walking on a thin rope. We can’t keep doing this often, Korra.”

 

All Asami got was a deep growl as hands palmed her breast through her red dress, messing up the placement of her clothing. Asami hissed as rough fingers tweak her nipples through the dress, pinching and twirling the harden nubs. Asami felt something poking her rear and she pushed her hips against it, eliciting a low groan from her admirer. With a deep and husky voice, Korra spoke with great restraint. “Asami, I can’t help it. My body burns for you.”

 

Asami turned around to meet the eyes of the Avatar. Korra’s long hair was down, wearing simple dark clothing that consist of a hoodie and loose sweats. It would be easy for her to blend into the darkness. Bright blues eyes gaze at Asami, making the Omega hitch her breath. She was mesmerized in those blue eyes. Asami’s hands roam across Korra’s neck and went up to cup her cheeks. With a weak whisper, she says, “Me too, Korra. I need you more and more. My body can only be quenched by you.”

 

Korra leaned in to capture Asami’s lips, making her moan in the contact. Asami hungerly kissed back, sliding her tongue into Korra’s lips. Their mouths danced against each other, passionately tasting each other. Their tongues twirled together. When Korra pulled her tongue back, Asami whimpered and thrust her tongue as far as she can into Korra’s mouth. She was desperate. Asami needed to taste Korra, feel her and know she’s real. Korra’s hands ran down her body, cupping around Asami’s rear. Her fingers dug into perfectly round cheeks, distorting the red dress from it’s smooth complexion. 

 

Asami reluctantly broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connected them as Asami parted. With a heated look on her face, Asami says, “We don’t have much time. If we take too long, the Lieutenant will wake up and our little cover will be blown.”

 

“Well, then that’s great that we can make use of that mattress over there.” Korra says, gently pushing Asami closer to the mattress. “It was considerate of you to place a blanket over it.”

 

“I could have added roses too.” Asami respond with a sarcastic tone. “Besides, it’s nice to do it without scratching me up.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Korra groans as Asami’s hands cupped her breast. “I’m still finding sand drop out of my hair whenever I shower since we did it on that beach.”

 

“It was the most romantic sex we ever had, Korra. Admit it and accept my blue blanket.” Asami lightly chuckles, slipping her hands under Korra’s hoodie. Her fingers explored the heated flesh, tracing along the toned abs. “Did you bring a condom?”

 

Korra nodded, patting her pocket on her sweats. “Always do, Asami.”

 

“Good.” Asami groaned when Korra’s hands started to bundle her red dress and pull it up. “Now we have to stop wasting time. Please, Korra. Fuck me.”

 

Korra wasted no time to gently place Asami on the weak mattress, hiking the red dress up past her hips, revealing a black lace thong. Korra’s hands tugged her sweats down her hips, her harden cock flung out. Asami groaned upon the sight, licking her lips. Korra hissed, “Fuck Asami. I need this as much as you do.”

 

Korra’s hands fumbled with the condom, ripping open the package and pulling it out. Her hands expertly rolled the condom on her length, giving herself a few pumps to ease the ache. Korra’s eyes linger on the sweet sex in her presence. A thin layer of wetness coated Asami’s inner thighs. As much as Korra wanted to take her time and enjoy Asami, time was their enemy at the moment. 

 

Korra’s fingers swiftly pushed aside the thin fabric, revealing swollen pink lips, oozing a generous amount of wetness. Her finger slid Asami’s entrance, circling the small hole. Asami gasp at the attention, bucking her hips a bit. She hisses, “Korra, no time. Please.”

 

Korra groaned, both in disappointment but in lust. She wanted to worship Asami’s body and thoroughly enjoy this time. Yet, Korra knew Asami was right. This was dangerous for them to meet up. As long as they didn’t get caught, they needed to just do it within the time they created. Korra gripped her cock, jerking it a bit. The tip of her cock lined up with Asami’s entrance. The tip rubbed against her entrance. Korra relish in the hot heat, beckoning her inside. Her hips jerked forward, pushing inside the tight cavern. 

 

Asami sighed and groaned, opening her legs a bit more, allowing Korra to have a bit more room. Korra slide herself inside, moaning as the fluttering walls closed around her. Without thinking, Korra pulled out and pushed in, hissing at the delicious heat. The walls tighten and coated her cock with a heat that drove into her carnal desires. Korra’s hips jerked back and forth, slowly increasing the pace.

 

Asami whined, wishing Korra would go faster. Her body shook with pleasure, splitting open her walls each time Korra thrust inside. Korra’s cock rubbed against her walls, eliciting a sweet friction. This friction felt hot, like she was on fire. The stretch was enticing and Asami wanted more. Her hands held onto Korra’s upper arms, her breast bounce a bit with each thrust, and her lips lazily kiss along Korra’s neck. Her tongue lapped at her neck, relishing in the taste of the Avatar.

 

Who would have thought? An Equalist sleeping with the Avatar. No, not just sleeping. An Equalist falling in love with the Avatar. 

 

Asami felt Korra’s cock drive into her, ramming into different spots that made Asami roll her eyes. With a hazy voice, Asami pleads, “Oh spirits, yes! Korra. Korra, fill me. Fill me. Oh spirits, I can’t resist you.”

 

“Asami.” Korra groaned as she gave a particularly harsh thrust. Her hands tighten on Asami’s hips, drilling herself as deep as she can into Asami. Loud grunts escaped her throat, her cock felt like it was going to burst, and the coil within her felt like it will snap soon. “You’re mine, Asami. All mine.”

 

Asami revealed her canines, digging her teeth into Korra’s neck. Not enough to draw blood but enough to bruise a bit. Asami wanted to claim, she wanted to mark what was her’s. She hisses, “You’re mine, Korra. No one else’s. My Korra.”

 

Korra moaned when her cock started to spurt. Her hips quicken her pace, drawing out the delicious heat that will consume her. Her mouth itched to bite and kiss Asami’s neck, to make a mark of their own. 

 

But they had a rule. Korra can’t mark Asami or else. Asami can mark Korra for she was an Alpha. It was easier to explain why an Alpha had marks than an Omega. Society double standards or whatever, Asami had the pleasure to mark Korra a bit. It was a small privilege she had. 

 

Asami moaned when her body felt white hot heat swallow her. The cock driving inside of her ignited the fire, quenching the thirst that Asami needed. Her body shivered, giving into the orgasm as Korra’s thrust became more sloppier. The Alpha grunted when the full brunt of her orgasm pierce through her. With a rough thrust, Korra pushed her entire length inside and remained in there. Asami’s walls fluttered and tighten on the cock, milking Korra.

 

Soft hands rubbed along Korra’s back, digging her fingertips into tense muscles. Korra placed soft kisses along Asami’s forehead, heaving as she sucked in the cool night air. 

 

Asami lightly tapped Korra’s skin. She says, “Come on, Korra. You need to leave. I have to get back before the Lieutenant wakes up.”

 

Korra grunted. “Please, just a few more moments. I don’t know when’s the next time I’ll see you.”

 

Asami bit her lower lips. She felt a pang of guilt. “I know, Korra, but, please, we need to separate. Please.”

 

Korra reluctantly pulled out. She wished she could come up with an excuse but Asami was right. Time was their enemy. What they did was dangerous. If they got caught, who knows what their fates will be? 

 

Asami straighten out her red dress, fluffing her hair a bit. When she reached down to grab her handbag, she hissed. “Fuck, I forgot. I threw the handbag at you. I have to go now, Korra. I need to cover myself in perfume.”

 

Asami got up, almost racing away before Korra grabbed her. Asami turns towards Korra, looking at sad blue eyes. Asami melted upon the sight. Korra says, “Just one more moment? Please. One more kiss?”

 

Asami smiled. She leaned down to kiss Korra, moaning into it. Their lips moved against each other for a few moments before the kiss was broken. Asami sighed, “I love you, Korra.”

 

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra responded. There was a sad look on her face. “How much longer do we have to do this? Just leave the Equalists and join me. I promise I’ll protect you.”

 

“Korra,” Asami whispered. “It’s not that simple. You know that.”

 

Korra nodded her head. “Yeah.”

 

“Even if I do leave, your friends will not approve of me. I’ll be prosecuted by the government. Society will not accept me. There’s so much that I’ll face and I’m not ready to face it.”

 

“You’re not one of them, Asami. I’m sure they’ll see that in time.” Korra says, gently rubbing her thumb on Asami’s hand.

 

“In time, Korra. I promise I will leave the Equalists but not now.” Asami assured. “A time will come when we can embrace each other without keeping it a secret.”

 

“I hope that time comes soon.” Korra says.

 

“Me too.” Asami replies, giving Korra one last kiss. “Until then, we have to keep our relationship a secret for a bit longer.”

 

Not wanting to risk it anymore, Asami reluctantly ran away. Her heels dodge the leftover food and garbage bags. Her hair flew in the wind. Korra watch Asami disappear in the darkness that concealed their secrets. Safe in this darkness, Korra made a promise to herself. No matter what, she will always be on Asami’s side. With that thought, Korra headed towards a different direction, disappearing in the darkness.

 

As Asami made her way back to the unconscious Lieutenant, relieved that he was still unconscious. Her green eyes quickly scan the scene to find her handbag, luckily finding it near her. She dove for it, grabbing a small perfume bottle from it. She sprayed the contents on her, concealing the scent of lust and sex. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Asami steadied herself and shook the Lieutenant. It didn’t take much to shake him awake. He grunted and cough, rubbing his head as he regained his vision. With a slurred voice, he says, “W-what? Asami? Oh spirits, are you okay?”

 

He reached over to grab Asami’s shoulder, part of it was to steady himself. Asami wished she could rip his hands away but, instead, she gives him a false smile. “Yes, I chased the Avatar away. I think it’s safe now.”

 

He nods his head, snarling. “That piece of shit is a coward for attacking us.”

 

“Yeah.” Asami said absentminded.

 

“Let’s head to the party and report what happen. We’ll have a full search team out here to see if that bender is still around.” He gets on his feet as Asami helps him. Together, they started to head back.

 

Asami turned her head around. Her green eyes widen when she saw a familiar figure in the moonlight. Her lips smiled, feeling this confidence wash over her. Not wanting to draw the Lieutenant’s attention, Asami faces forward. Her heart swelled, comforted by the night that concealed her secret relationship with the Avatar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Now, most of you may have realized that I deleted Hóng Sen’nō Icarus. To be honest, I wasn’t feeling confidant about that story. I didn’t have a well planned outline of what I wanted to do to it and I thought posting a chapter would encourage me. Instead, I was more discourage with the story and I wanted to start over. That is why it was deleted. I could have tried to push it but I feel like I would be putting a sloppy effort into it. I would rather have a story I felt confidant about, than a story that was abandoned or poorly written. It was simply a bad choice to publish it when I had a poor outline of it. I apologize if it was something you wanted to read. To make it up, I still wrote about Equalist Asami.
> 
> In the future, I hope to tackle this project again with a clear idea of what I want to write. Again, I apologize if it was something you looked forward to and I’ll try to be more sure of what I publish. Thank you!


End file.
